Life Before Crime
by Reamonshei
Summary: Riki is in Highschool and is having the time of his life, but when his step father hits his sister he has had enough. His entire life changes, he meets a girl and dosent know what to do. Meet Riki in the Life Before Crime


Thief X

-Chapter 1-

Let's just start off and say that my life is not typical. My family is crazy, my friends are dangerous, and my girlfriend... Let's just say I really need to dump her.

It's just another normal day at school. Advanced classes (for me at least), friends, teachers yelling, and my girlfriend bothering me. Her name is _Bailey Carter._ Head of the cheerleading team, she is the most popular girl in school. She is beautiful, but my love for her has been lost. Don't ask me why, it just has. Bailey walks up to me after lunch, as she usually does, and kisses me on the cheek. Today her kiss was different, it didn't feel right. Nothing about her was right to me anymore. All of my friends say I should just let her go, but I don't want to know what her reaction would be if I did.

As I was quickly walking to my next class with my friends, Principal Louis stops me and leads me away from my friends and into his office where a gorgeous long red haired girl sat in one of his very tacky chairs. I sit next to her and Mr. Louis starts to explain why I am his in his office with this beautiful girl. He says "Mr. Yanase you are in my office today because of our new student. This is Ms. Grace our new student from Japan. Mr. Yanase, I chose you to be Ms. Grace's leader for the week. She will also be in advanced classes like you. You two enjoy each other and have a good week, you two are dismissed." He waves his hand and we both leave together to our next class.

I spend the rest of my day being pissed off at Principal Louis. I hate how he brought up Ms. Grace being from Japan. He knows my family is from Japan and that we came to Miami, Florida only a year ago.

My girlfriend is already at my yellow Camaro and I can tell she is pissed. I take Bailey home every day so I knew this car ride to her house would be awful.

She gets in my car with her very short cheerleading dress and starts talking in a sort of a whisper "All of my friends think you're cheating on me."

"Why is that?" I ask with a smirk on my face hoping she can't see it.

"You were with that new girl all day today, you two act like you are best friends!" She replies sounding like she is about to cry.

"Well, maybe we are friends..." I say a little too mean.

Bailey unbuckles her seatbelt. I slam on my brakes and pull over. The passenger door opens suddenly and Bailey quickly gathers all of her belongings.

I ask "What the hell are you doing?"

She snaps back at me "Breaking up with you and walking home!"

I smile and say "That's totally fine with me."

I knew what I did was completely wrong... Leaving a beautiful girl on the side of the road to walk home all alone. But what did I care I wanted to break up with her anyway. She was amazing, but we just weren't meant for each other.

I am not excited to get home, so I make my car ride as long as possible. My dad is home early from work, so normally when he is home early, I lock myself in my bedroom. My sister Brittney tries to get along with him but there is just no agreeing with my dad. He is a complete control freak. He has made me and my sister's life complete hell. He beat us as children and still does now. My sister is a freshman in high school. Brittney is 14, with long black hair, and light blue eyes. She is a very gentle girl and is also very fragile. That's why when dad's home she doesn't look at him, so she can't piss him off.

I have been protecting my sister ever since she was born so she can't get hurt. I'm 17 and a junior in high school now, but still she has taken some damage from my father.

My homework is quickly done and soon after that I get a call from my best friend Takuto. He has short-ish blonde hair, and blue eyes like my sister. He wants me to come have dinner with him and the guys but since my dad is home I can't. My dad says that when he is home dinner is reserved for family.

I head downstairs when I hear my mom call us for supper. Brittney is already downstairs talking to mom about grades and school. I look at my dad, he is not a bad looking fellow. He has short black hair, like mine, he has a lot of muscle like me, and a stern face. When I looked at him he caught me looking at him. My dad has the Japanese mentality so he doesn't like it when we look at him. He motioned his hand that said come toward me. Brittney knew exactly what was going on, so she walked in front of me before dad slapped me. She took the impact and didn't cry or whine, she just looked at him like it was okay. Brittney is strong when she needs to be. When dad does shit like that, Britt is definitely not okay with it.

We all eat dinner completely silent that night. One half of Britt's face is completely red, dad hits hard. Before Britt could reach her room in our two story house I grab her arm. She gasps, but then realizes that it's me.

I ask quietly "What in the world possessed you to walk in front of me?"

"You have protected me my whole life, now it's my turn to protect you!" She shouted a little too loud. She pulled her arm out of my tight grasp and walked into her room with the door shutting behind her.

I got another call from someone's number I didn't even know, I answer the call anyway…

"Hello?" I say still trying to be quiet.

"Hi, is this Mr. Yanase?" The girl on the other side said.

"Yes it is. Now who is this?" I said still trying to make sure my parents couldn't hear me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Ms. Grace from school" She replied.

I pause for a moment then ask... "What's your first name Ms. Grace?"

I could instantly tell she didn't like that question... But she answered shortly after and said "My First name is Alexandra...You can just call me Alex."

"That's a beautiful name." I say smiling, so glad she couldn't see my huge ass grin.

Again quiet filled the phone line then the small voice came back and said "Well since I told you my name... What's yours?"

I instantly answer and say "Riki Yanase. A fairly normal name." She says.

"No that's a nice name Riki."

I reply and say, "Hey, I got to go, I will talk to you tomorrow at school."

Her answer is simple but to me so elegant. "Okay! Talk to you then Mr. Yanase!"

"Please just call me Riki." I say strictly like my father would.

She says okay and hangs up the phone.

My thoughts that night are of Alex and my ex-girlfriend. I feel really bad about Bailey… I left her on the side of the road to be abducted. I really should call to see if she's okay but my thoughts keep going toward Alex. She's beautiful. Shorter than me, with her long red hair, and darling green eyes. My head is filled with thoughts of my family and friends all night long, but my dream was far from normal.

I awake in a hospital bed, with 4 or 5 IV's in my arm. My mother is in the corner crying and my dad is at work. I quickly realize my dad isn't at work. He is also in the corner upset with my mom. That's a new one… My sister is in the hospital's hallway getting restrained by two workers. She's bawling, tears rolling down her pink cheeks. I open my eyes from the hospital bed and my mom quickly walks away and the doctor trades my mom's place into the small room. The skinny, pale doctor walks to the bedside inspecting my face. She silently walks over to my dad and asks him to leave. He leaves, and I'm completely shocked, my dad has never taken orders from a woman. The doctor walks back to my side and begins to speak, "Riki, you have stage 2 brain cancer, you have approximately 1 year to live I'm so sorry. But we will do everything we can to cure you… God bless you Riki."

I wake up with tears in my eyes and my mom is at my bedside. My mom is very petite, with long black hair like my sisters, and emerald eyes like me. She touches my head and calms my nerves. That dream was horrible. Me having brain cancer will never happen. My mom stares at me for what seems like forever… Then she goes back downstairs and right back up to my room with a tray full of food. She does this when dad is gone or whenever she feels bad about what he has done. My mom probably gave my sister her food first because she was the one who got slapped. My mom starts to speak softly as she usually does, but before she met my father she was the loudest person I knew.

"Riki… I think you will be happy to know that I am divorcing your father."

"What?! Why?" I reply totally shocked.

"I hate the way he treats you kids and I want the bullshit to stop!" She replies the way I knew she would.

"Does Brittney know?" I say questioning my mother.

"She does and she is so excited to move out."

"Were moving?" I ask now getting really pissed.

"Yes we have to. This isn't our house Riki."

"Where are we going to go?" I say.

"We will stay in Miami so you and Britt can have your friends!"

"Okay." I say relaxing now.

My mother heads downstairs to clean up. I hear my sister walk into my room, so I turn my head. She waves her hand and flashes a beautiful smile. I smile back, even though smiling is not in my attitude today.

"Are you happy to move?" she says way to enthusiastic.

"I guess, just not so happy to pack my whole room into boxes."

"Yea, me too." She replies.

I have a lot of stuff in my room. Everything from expensive jewelry, to a collection of bottle caps. When I think about moving it seems like hell to me, but I will do anything to get away from my step-father. I guess I never mentioned that. My real father died of brain cancer, but he was the nicest man on the planet. He died when I was 5 years old. 2 years before my mom had Brittney. I have nightmares consistently about brain cancer or about my father dying because that was the worst time of my life, until my mom met my step-dad. She married the asshole 1 year after my dad died. My mother grieved but not long enough. If she had any common sense she wouldn't have married this man. She only wanted someone who could share her pain with her. But my step-dad didn't do that. He beat her and made her stop crying until she couldn't feel the pain of my dad anymore. He only wanted her to feel the pain of him. He's a prick. I hate him. My dad was kind, gentle, and completely caring toward my mom. But my step-dad only cares about hurting people. I can't wait to leave this hell hole of a house that my step-dad owns…

My mother put boxes in my room that morning so I could slowly start packing. I wonder if my "dad" knows we're leaving. I bet he would be so pissed. I start packing all of the jewelry I have first. I don't want it to be stolen by my step-dad. I have tons of jewelry from my mom, my real dad, and a ton of my friends. People got me real, expensive jewelry all the time. I really have never understood why. Next I did all of the posters on my walls. Posters from concerts I went to, bands I loved, and some totally random quotes I had on my wall. My room looked so plain after I was done taking all of the posters down. I packed a little bit more until my "dad" came home. Supper was silent as usual, and my dad badmouthing coworkers again at the table. Everyone listens to my "dad" because he is so freaking intimidating.

After supper is over, me and Brittney head upstairs to our bedrooms to get away from our stressful father. I start hearing my parents talking getting louder and louder until someone throws something across the downstairs floor. I really didn't know what they were fighting about until Brittney comes into my room.

"What they hell are they fighting about?" I ask.

"Mom told Chris she wants to divorce him. He's not happy about it." She replies softly.

"Well I'm going downstairs so mom doesn't get hurt!" I say really loud.

"Riki! Then you'll get -!" She says.

I'm gone and downstairs before she can finish her sentence. Chris's nose is bleeding and mom is standing in the middle of the living room with a pan held tight within her hands.

"This shit needs to stop!" I say screaming at both of my parents.

"Riki get your sister and get in the car now! We are going to leave right now and come get our stuff tomorrow!" My mother yells.

I run upstairs and get Brittney. She's crying. Just like she did in my dream. Her tears rolling down her pink cheeks. I pick up Brittney and carry her like a child. Sadly, she's only 90 pounds so it's super easy to carry her. I walk outside with Brittney in my arms. Mom is already in her car waiting for us. I put Brittney in moms car, then I walk over to my car and start following my mom wherever she bought our new house.

It takes us about an hour to drive to San Marco Island, a very private gated community. We drive to _1215 North Venetian Way._ A beautiful 12 million dollar house. This waterfront house has a city view, 7 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a great room **,** living room, music room, game room, infinity heated pool, rooftop terrace with 360 views, furnished rooms, And just a damn beautiful home. Why my mom bought something this large for the three of us is crazy. But I'm not complaining. I park my car in the 700 foot driveway and exit my car. I gawk at the sight of this house and I can tell Brittney is too.

"Why the hell did you buy something this large?" I ask interrogating my mother.

"I wanted both of you to have a better life… So this is what I bought." She replies kindly.

"Will we still be going to the same high school?" Brittney asks sadly.

"Yes, yes you will. But Riki it's going to be a long drive for you two in the morning so you both have to get up early on Monday." My mother says.

"Okay." I say. But I hate getting up early.

I wake up to the smell of bacon wafting through the humongous house. It's Sunday. Today is the day we have to get all of our stuff from Chris's house. My mom told me last night that she had already filed the divorce papers. I remember grinning before my eyes fluttered to sleep. I walk downstairs and my plate of eggs, bacon, and a large stack of pancakes is waiting for me to devour it. I thank my mom and she smiles back. Brittney is out with her friends she really needs them right now. This divorce is going to bring her attitude way down. I heard her cry last night, it reminded me of my dream.

My IPhone rings on the table and I instantly know the number. It's Bailey. Shit. I answer anyway…

"Hello?" I say with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Hi Riki I really need to apologize for breaking up with you…"

"No, it's cool. I need to say I'm sorry for leaving you on the side of the road to walk home." I say feeling really unapologetic.

"So will you take me back?" She says softly.

"I'm sorry, but no. I really don't want to date you." I reply

The phone call ends and I'm so happy this relationship is over. Another call sends my phone vibrating across the table. It's Brittney.

"Hey sis." I say.

"Can you come pick me up? My friends ditched me because they don't like my drama!" She says crying on the other side of the phone.

"Of course I can come pick you up! And then after that I'm killing your friends!" I say really pissed.

"Okay. Just please hurry they left me in a bad part of town!" She says then hangs up the phone.

I run upstairs and throw on a ripped pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and my favorite green jacket. I quickly head back downstairs and tell my mom what's going on. She hurried me out the door because she doesn't want her young daughter to get hurt. I hurry and jump in my yellow Camaro. The engine roars as I race down the street. I realize that one of my neighbors is Pit-bull and another is Jennifer Lopez. This is a famous neighborhood? I could care less, I just want to get my sister…

-Chapter 2-

My car roars past Main Street and dozens of other streets that I could care less to name. The only part of Miami that is really bad is the ghetto. All of my old friends used to hang out here, until 2 of them were shot dead on the street. My sister is sitting on a street corner with her clothes now looking very tattered. My car slows to a stop as a wait for Brittney to get in the car. The tears start rolling down her cheeks, so I don't talk to her. Her friends are going to die after I'm done dropping her off at moms place. She's a very gentle and fragile girl so her being dumped on the side of the road by her friends is unbelievably crazy.

My phone rings, as it normally does, at 4:00pm. It's Takuto, my best friend. Takuto and I have been together since we were born. Our mothers were very close when we were young, and grew closer when my father died. But when my mom married that prick Chris, there very close relationship grew very distant. Takuto's mom, Carrie, tried talking some sense into my mom, Luna, but nothing worked. But anyway, I answer the call…

"Hello?" I say super excited about talking to Takuto.

"Hey! Can I come over to your place?" He asks politely.

"Uh, sure… Which place, my dad's or my mom's?"

"Whichever one you're at." He says.

"My mom's place. I'll pick you up around 5:00." I say kindly, which is very unusual for me.

"Okay!" He says happily then hangs up the phone.

My sister is unusually upset for her age. Maybe this divorce thing is really getting at her. I can't see why it would bother her but maybe it does. I'm too afraid to ask her what's going on. She's my sister I shouldn't be afraid, but sadly, I am…

I drop my sister off at home and head straight to Takuto's. He's an awesome friend and boyfriend **(boyfriend? Did I miss some yaoi that happened? Okay this is my friend Betaing for me, But no there is no weird yaoi thing going on here! :)**. Unlike me, he buys his girlfriend things, takes her places, and actually loves her. If I could be him, I probably wouldn't last a single day… Anyway, I arrive at Takuto's house. His parents get along unlike mine. Takuto's parents are the perfect representation of a good couple. They rarely fight, and if they do they always work it out. Takuto's parents have three children. Mia, their youngest who is 5. Carter, who is their middle child and is 11. And Takuto, who obviously is 17 like me.

Takuto walks out with his girlfriend on his arm. His hair is perfect as it usually is and his girlfriend could be prettier . They both get in my car, but both of them sit in the back. They love each other too much to be separated, so Takuto sat with her. I could care less if Takuto's girlfriend came to my moms, but I'm a little concerned of what my mom will say. The drive is long because Takuto's girlfriend can't learn to shut up. All she keeps talking about is her crazy family and siblings. I doubt her family is crazy, I bet it's fairly normal compared to mine. My family is psychotic.

This house is un-normally large. It's impossible to find the room where the movers put my stuff. Eventually I find my room. Takuto and his girlfriend, Casei, sit on my clean bed. I got one of the largest bedrooms with a balcony. My sister got the other largest room with a balcony like mine. My mom took over a smaller bedroom. The other bedrooms became guest bedrooms, and offices. Takuto and Casei stay in my bedroom while I head downstairs to get food and see if my mom is down there. She's in the kitchen acting like she's waiting for something. My voice cracks while I speak but I ask my mom a question.

"Why did you buy a house this large? There are only three of us living here."

"Because I could, and I had the money."

"You had 12 million dollars?" It suddenly occurs to me I never knew what my mom did as a job.

"Yes, yes I did."

"What job do you have?!" I say super loud.

"That's classified."

"What?"

"I get money from the government because of your father's death…"

Tears well in my eyes but I need to answer my mom

"So you paid for this house with the government's money?"

I leave before she can answer. I can't talk about my dad anymore. My dad and I were so close I can't bear to talk about him. The front door opens and its Takuto's mom and dad and Takuto's siblings. His siblings come running to me and hug me tight. Takuto comes walking down the stairs super casually. His hair is a mess now, Casei and him were probably making out. I give him a sinister grin and his siblings trample him. Carrie and her husband walk through the large wooden doors. Carrie and Smith stand in the doorway in awe. Our huge house has them completely shocked. Takuto joins his parents at his mother side and whispers in his mom's ear.

"I know, right."

Carrie smiles at her son. You can tell Carrie is proud of Takuto. He's a straight _A_ student like me. We both are in honors or advanced classes. Alex joined us last week in honors classes. Thoughts of Alex come flooding back. I don't know her all that well, but what I know of her is amazing. I should call her sometime, but right now my thoughts are jumbled. My thoughts are about my birth dad, the divorce, this huge house, and other random ass things. I can't get over how huge this house is. Takuto's siblings run outside and jump into the pool, soaking the deck, and making Carrie apologize. My mom is rejoicing with her old friend and getting Carrie on the same page she is. She talks about me, Brittney, Chris, and the new house. My mind is instantly racing. I need to get out of this house. So that's exactly what I do. My mom doesn't stop me, she lets me do what I want. That's probably not a good thing. My car roars down the street. Takuto calls me minutes later but I'm already miles away. His voice is deep but innocent.

"Where are you?" He states sadly.

"Somewhere special in a land far away." Is my snippy reply.

"Okay." Is his answer and then the phone line goes dead.

I want to get away from all this bull crap for a while. My car stops at my favorite restaurant Le Renard Noir. All my best friends are here tonight. But that's fairly typical on a Sunday night. Atsumu shouts out to me.

"Long time no see." His voice gentle but stern.

"I guess." Me sounding annoyed

I see Kenshi and he casually gives me a bear hug. Normally I wouldn't allow this but today it's okay.

Hiro is the loudest of the bunch making him the most annoying friend of mine. He's quiet today which makes my life a million times easier. There's people still eating even though it's way past closing time. I ask Atsumu for a bowl of noodles which are quickly given to me. I sit at a table in the middle of the restaurant where it is easy to see everyone who is eating. A girl sits in the corner and I instantly recognize her. Alexandra Grace. Her hair is in a mess and she looks like she is doing homework. I walk over and join her across the table. She smiles and looks very hesitant.

"Do you need help?" I ask nicely

"Please?" She asks quietly.

"First, what's wrong? You're not yourself."

"You wouldn't understand…" She says.

"I wouldn't?" Sounding condescending.

"My dad died in a car accident yesterday. There happy?" She says sounding like she's about to cry.

"I do understand actually. My dad died years ago."

"He did?" She asks.

"Yea, of brain cancer actually… But I'm sorry about your dad."

"It's alright, just a bit of a shocker. My mom and I are just wondering why he was out so late…" She says.

"What do you mean?" My voice low to keep my friends from hearing.

"Well my mom thinks he was out with another woman because there was another body in the car. It was a woman named Cathy Hills. She was my dad's secret admirer and he probably went to have affair with her." She says sadly.

"I bet you're disappointed?" I say.

"Not really… My dad did this a lot. He actually moved us out here to see her, not to have a better life." She says as a tear rolls down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I should go, so you can think about all this in your life." I say kindly.

She grabs my hand and whispers "No, please stay. You're the only friend I have right now. Moving halfway across the world with no new friends hurts, so please stay here." She says.

"Okay…" My mind races at this thought. Then I ask this question. "You still need help with that?"

"Please?" She smiles.

As the night goes on I help Alex with Math, Science, and Social Studies. Takuto shows up later keys in his hand, girlfriend at his side, and he seems totally relieved to see me. Way after closing time she hugs me and leaves and seems a million times happier. Takuto gets a totally random idea and tells me.

"You like her don't you?" He says with a huge smirk on his face.

"Maybe…" My cheeks turning red. I could tell he knew that meant yes, but I was not going to tell him that. Yet…

School is tiring, as usual. All the students cramming themselves down one hallway. Bailey has a new boyfriend probably to make me jealous, but I really could care less. He's tall, and I have never seen him before at this school. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd hour pass by and lunch time is nipping at my heels. Bailey's new boyfriend sits next to me at lunch and is questioning me strangely. After a dozen questions and me answering I really just want him to go away, so I ignore him. This really pissed him off, so he says…

"You, me, alley way of the school, 3:00pm."

"Great… Just what I need a fight."

I already know I'm going to win. I'm part of the Black Foxes. Everyone in this town is afraid of us. Were **(we're)** the most hated and best thieves in the town. I have been trained to fight and win instantly against anyone. That's probably why I'm not afraid of Chris. He's intimidating, but I've never solely been afraid of him.

Classes after lunch go by quickly, and I'm starting to test my judgment on fighting this guy. He's buff. But hopefully not as buff as i think he is.


End file.
